


no exception

by letusbebrave



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letusbebrave/pseuds/letusbebrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But she did look back, and I love her for that, because it was so human." - Slaughterhouse Five</p>
            </blockquote>





	no exception

She looked back at you.

(You know she didn’t want you to watch, that the part of her that wanted the last thing for her to see was your face was  _oh_  so human and in this moment she couldn’t be).

But she looked back.

(The humanity had won out.)

The look was short and you don’t think you’ve let out a more terrible sound as she turned back around. 

(All she needed was the last look. She couldn’t do this without letting the last sliver of humanity seep from underneath her gaze. She couldn’t let the humanity stop her— it would have. It would have brought back out the fear and selfishness that plagued her life before this, before  _you_.)

You wish the authors and poets were right— you wish that she could have said something with her eyes, that you would of felt peace about it all.

But you didn’t. 

It burned you as much as it did her. 

It wasn’t poetic. 

Death was none of those things.

(She doesn’t die with grace— it’s hard and too much for you to bear to watch. It’s filled with suffering and pain. Her breathes don’t even out before she goes. It’s a hard intake of breath and then it’s over.)

It wasn’t poetic. 

Death was none of those things. 

Her death hadn’t been the exception.

**Author's Note:**

> wow sorry for this angst, i couldn't get it out of my head before class today.


End file.
